The Versailles story
by Arlesanna
Summary: When Athos is called to the King one morning he least expects to be made to accompany the King's mistress to Versailles for four days. King's mistress being his supposed-to-be-dead wife only makes the matters worse.
1. Chapter 1

Being called to the palace by the King himself was never the way Athos liked to start his day, but seeing his wife there, casually sitting in a plush chair petting a fluffy cat with her long unholy fingers was worse then anything Louis could throw at him. Or so he thought.

"Your Majesty. Milady de Winter."

"Athos! I've been quite anxious for you to arrive!"

The unusual chipperness of the King didn't escape him or the assassin dressed in the most expensive silk money could buy. A wary look thrown his way proved that beyond any doubt, but the lazy movement of her fingers in the unsuspecting animal's fur didn't halter for a second.

"I'm at your service, Sire."

Now there really was no way to tell the King to get on with it, was there

"That you are, that you always are." The amusement in the ruler's voice was palpable. "This is so exiting. You see, Milady, I've decided that you, my darling, deserve something… nice."

A sly smile, calculated lean of the head:

"I'm flattered, Sire. Might I enquire what you mean by "nice"? I have to confess the royal kind of nice is very new to me."

"Your wit never ceases to excite me, Milady. The thought of parting with you even for a day saddens me, but I'm afraid I'll have to."

This time there was indeed a pause in the languid stroking of the cat. It opened his eyes and stared at the woman who was supposed to be providing the petting service in annoyance, but she couldn't care less.

Guarded expression, lips ready to break into a sultry smile or tighten into a line of defeat.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Sire."

"This brave Musketeer is the surprise, my darling!"

The happy wave of the Kind's hand was met with dead silence in the room. Athos caught another wary glance and willed himself to stay silent. Apparently so did his wife, her eyes wide with the same fear that was stabbing at him right now.

Luckily, the King grew tired of their joint silence before either of them was foolish enough to break it.

"I've noticed you growing restless in the Louvre, Milady. Truth be told Rochefort has been keeping me very busy with political talk lately and I have been neglecting you and I would like to apologise. In a royal manner."

The next thing the cat learned was to never get comfortable on this woman's knees ever again. It landed on all four, forgotten as she rushed to the king's side, interlacing her fingers with his. Athos bit down a smirk at the cat's disillusionment. God knows, the beast had it coming.

"No apology needed, Sire, I would never dream of distracting you from the matters of State."

Innocent look, open and honest, all fluttering eyelashes and slightly parted lips. A perfect trap.

"Oh, but you are, darling. Such a marvellous distraction."

A content smile, head bound in coy modesty. There's no such thing as coy modesty, but she was projecting it perfectly.

"Unfortunately I will have a lot of matters to attend this next couple of days and I would hate for you to be bored. So I have arranged a surprise trip to Versailles - you leave today and I will even be so kind to give you this fine Musketeer as a gift. A guard and protector. Use him wisely."

Her smile turned predatory, a victorious look in her eyes, but the sadder expression slid in seamlessly.

"I will go if that is your wish, Sire. But I shall not be able to enjoy myself fully without your company."

"Do try. That's why I'm sending one of my finest men to accompany you - to ensure your safety at all times so that you can just relax and be carefree just like I like you to be."

"Yes, Sire."

"I'm sorry, Sire." This time willing himself to be silent didn't seem to have worked. "I am sure there are other men more suitable for the assignment."

An angry flash of a petulant child in the King's eyes was unmistakable.

"Now, why would you deem yourself unsuitable, I wonder? Aren't you the best in the regiment?"

"Some say so. What they mean is I am the best soldier. Not the best guard for such distinguished lady, surely."

"You guard me, don't you?"

"Yes, Sire."

"And this…" A manoeuvre to stand behind his treacherous wife, another to put his hands oh her waste, smiling proudly from behind her back. Her stare was icy: out of the King's sight she doesn't have to contain her disdain for being in the same room with him. She is a ghost of his past, but little does she know that he is a ghost of himself too, making them a perfect mismatch all over again. "…is my most precious treasure. And you are to keep it safe. Is that clear, Musketeer?"

The playful reverence she made at the words "treasure" and her satisfied expression at being called "it" sickened him, but focusing on keeping his face straight helped.

"Yes, Sire."

However, it seemed the damage had been done, judging by the way Louis's features hardened.

"The problem I have with you, Musketeers is that relentless pride and arrogance. The elite King's troops must be more appreciative of their position and duty. Which is to follow the king's orders. And my orders have hereby changed: you will not only accompany Milady de Winter to Versailles and for four days, but also succumb to her every whim. That will be your punishment for contradicting your King."

"Yes, Sire." The anger would have to wait until he's out of the palace. But then something would have to suffer dearly for this.

"Now, Milady, darling." The King took her hand in his, holding it like a delicate flower, like he himself used to. He never used to have this air of ownership, but the gesture was the same: he hadn't known those hands were deadly either back then. "I know there's not a mean bone in your body, but do try to be whimsical. He needs a lesson in humility."

"I will do my best, Sire."

If he were someone else he would laugh out loud at her earnest response. Unluckily he was still him, and Athos-the-musketeer didn't laugh.

"And tell me about it later?"

"Of course, Sire."

A light kiss on the royal cheek and she left the room, her signature sideway mocking gaze-punch at him firmly in place. Not that he missed it one bit.

"You're dismissed, Musketeer. Milady's carriage will leave in two hours."

"Yes, Sire."

He left the room hastily only to collide with her in one the vast corridors of Louvre. He was immediately grateful the corridors of Louvre were crowded with servants and court ladies those days - if they were alone there's no telling what he'd do to her smug form in that impossibly low cut dark gold dress. She looked like a treasure indeed, but he knew the poison this particular relic was hiding within, he'd had a taste of it and barely survived. Then again maybe he didn't. The only thing he knew for sure is that she waited for him here in that dress made with the only objective of baring her mercilessly to the eye of the beholder, a degrading item of luxury clothes her sheer presence turned into another weapon of hers. Not that she had a shortage of those.

He shot her a ferocious look in hopes that it would stop her from gloating, but he was not naive enough to believe it will work. The look elicited a cheerful laugh from her as the woman he swore to kill but was now obliged to protect with his life uttered quietly in his wake:

"May the irony never defeat you, Athos"

"I don't succumb easily."

"I know. We'll work on that."


	2. Chapter 2

This was turning out to be the most boring trip of his whole life and that was more then he could have hoped for. Two hours ago his precious cargo passed him by without a word and gracefully settled herself into the carriage and not a sound was heard from her since. The heavy carriage moved through the forest at a glacial pace and Athos had to throttle along. He galloped ahead to check the road a couple of times, but it really was just a quiet day so he settled for riding next to her carriage, looking out for potential trouble. This was supposed to be the time to enjoy - the day was sunny, the forest was beautiful and the spiteful creature inside the luxury transport was not showing any signs of life. Except it was the last one that began to nag at Athos: he expected gloating to be his companion on this trip, not the blissful silence. Urging Roger to move closer to the carriage Athos peaked inside: nothing. The curtains were shut and he couldn't see anything but darkness. And something was supposed to be lurking in it. Carefully he moved on of the curtains aside, letting the light fall onto his wife's peacefully sleeping frame. Athos stared almost in spite of himself: the last time he'd seen her asleep was years ago, but her features hadn't changed. Without the seductive or stern or deadly expression her face was just as he remembered it: pure beauty. Too bad this beauty was marred by what lay beneath. The light seemed to disturb her as she shifted in her sleep and he knew immediately she would hate for him to see her like this: vulnerable and curled up amongst royal cushions in a very unladylike fashion.

"We should stop for dinner before the dark, Milady" he opened the curtains wider, making her moan in annoyance. "We're approaching Sevres and…"

"We'll stop at Ville D'Avray. Now let me rest in peace."

"I tried once. It didn't work.

Green eyes shot open, lips curling in menace.

"I'm glad you find your attempt at murdering me amusing."

"With all due respect Milady, I don't find the fact that it only summed up to an attempt amusing. Not one bit."

"Why wouldn't you, attempt is all you've been good for lately. Well that and empty threats. I once believed you to be a man of your word, but things change."

"I once believed you were my wife, but things change."

"Well, technically…"

"Don't. My wife is dead. She was the fantom made up from of your lies and my infatuation, dead as soon as the truth came to light."

There was a momentary silence, before he heard her voice again, low and somewhat hollow this time.

"She is dead, no doubt. It wasn't a quick and merciful death, but you did manage to finish her off. It couldn't have been difficult, given that she was defenceless against you. I hope you've honed your murdering skills since then?"

"You were never defenceless."

"I thought I was never your wife."

"Not in a way that would hold meaning."

"And which way would that be? As long as I remember we did it every possible way."

The sultry taunting smile was back on her lips and her eyes sparkles with something dark, wanton, rebellious. Athos felt his anger get the best of him as he shut the curtains closed. If only shutting her out was as easy.

"Ville D'Avray is out of our way - it will add about four hours to the journey time and travelling in the dark is not safe. I would strongly recommend stopping in Sevres."

"And I would strongly desire to stop at Ville D'Avray. You wouldn't deny my wish, would you?"

He gripped Roger's reigns tighter and prayed to survive the four days ahead of him.

"No, Milady."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**  
The town was small so they stopped at the main square.

"Welcome to Ville D'Avray, Milady." This time Athos didn't bother opening the curtain, but knocked on the carriage door lightly. "What's this smell?" he sniffed the bittersweet air, dismounting and opening the carriage door for her.

"Lavender." Milady's hand clad in thin leather glove fit into his larger hand in rough leather glove perfectly, as she descended onto the filthy street. "They make lavender here." She stood motionless for a moment, taking the town and it's scent in. With her head thrown back slightly she was a vision in gold and black. Black boots. Gold dress. Black cape. Black hair. Golden collar sparkling with diamonds, an exquisite piece hiding the ugly reminder of the past under it.

"I shall dine alone. You sort yourself out." She was headed in the direction of one of the smaller streets a second later, but Athos followed close by.

"My duty is to guard you at all times."

"Have I mentioned the irony yet?"

"Believe me, I'm well aware of it."

"Believe you? I don't make the same mistake twice, so no thank you."

She quickened her pace, he followed suit.

"Would it be my turn to mention the irony now?"

"I let you have the last word this time if you let me have my dinner in peace. How does that sound?"

"From giving out orders to bargaining in less then ten minutes. Be careful. that royal attitude of yours is slipping Milady and I can see through the cracks. And the answer to your question is a no. I know you and what you're capable of and I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"If you can help it."

Her motion was lightning-quick, but he managed to duck and block her armed hand with his elbow, pining her to the nearest wall. The armour turned out to be a wet white cloth, now laying on the ground like a sign of someone's defeat.

"Now, Now. Poison?" He asked casually, as if there was anything casual about the situation. (Well, maybe with a number of times history repeated itself there was.)

"Sleeping draught. I would never be able to explain your death and my miraculous escape to the king. Well… maybe, but I would have to work really hard."

She twisted the last two words into him like a knife (that surely is also hidden somewhere on her). That did it for him. Well, that and her firm body pressed against his, foreign and familiar and perfect and the same time. That and the madly pulsing vein on her neck right over the precious golden collar, making him want to calm it down or maybe spur it on with his lips and tongue. That and the familiar desire burning him up from inside and angering him to no end, laughing at his futile attempts to persuade himself he was finally free of her. No, never. The truth being that he was the one trapped here, even though it was her who couldn't move an inch pressed against the wall, her hands pinned over her head by his own.

"I bet you would." He growled, fighting not to kill her or kiss her right then and there. "Don't think for one second that I will let you get on with your sordid affairs on my watch."

"I would try to avoid leaving bruises on me if I were you." she cut him off in that unflinching mocking tone of hers that sent another flash of anger rushing through him. He tried to control his breathing, to get himself together, not to let her derail him like she had always been able to in one way or another. "I doubt you'll be able to explain that at all, no matter how hard you work at it."

"Must you always resort to vulgarities?" He loosened his grip on her hands and in an instant she wiggled out of his grasp, pushing him off her roughly.

"It would seem so since they are the only things you can't come up with an indecent answer to."

"I am a gentleman."

"Well, luckily, I am not." She smirked and added, spicing her voice up with innocence: "And when did a quiet dinner become a sordid affair?"

"You don't do quiet."

Her arched eyebrow and contained smile let him know he was in for another dirty comment. The dirty comment that played out in his mind at the sight of her smug expression. The dirty comment that she didn't even have to say out loud. She didn't, seeing that the desired effect had been achieved for the price of no words.

"Fine. Have it your way." She finally relented and turned around, walking back in the direction of main square. Athos thought he noticed a trace of sadness in her voice, but he was quite sure he was imagining things.

"I would have been happy to dine at the place of your choosing, we don't have to go back." He was pretty sure she hadn't been going to a tavern before so he probed just in case. He knew there was no chance she'd tell him her plans, but he wondered what made her take on four additional hours on the road - whatever it was it must have been important enough. Not that she was getting it now, he smiled to himself. An evil smile, not very becoming, but heartfelt. This whole trip was supposed to mess with him, but so far he had managed to turn it around on her and he felt positively victorious.

"I was going to visit a friends's house. But I'm not sure that bringing your enemy over for dinner is accepted practice in this region. So now we're both going to eat in a lousy tavern, I hope you are happy to have ruined my evening."

"I'm not going to pretend otherwise."

She didn't answer and they walked in angry silence for a while. She had lied to him. Again. Visiting her friends? What kind of a fool did she think him to be?

The dim lights at the main square appeared in sight. Milady stepped into the well-lit square first, instantly colliding with someone hurrying into the small street they were just leaving.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry!" Someone who turned out to be a small plump woman exclaimed. What drew Athos's attention was his demon wife's reaction: instead of rolling her eyes in annoyance or letting out a demeaning comment she froze, staring at the woman intensely. And then it was the woman's turn to stare as she took in Milady's face. "Elise!" she whispered and the next thing Athos knew was that said "Elise" was wrapped up in a hug as the woman chanted: "My Dear Lord, Elise, is this really you?"

"It's me, Annabelle. It's me."

Athos couldn't see her face, but her voice sounded like she was smiling. It could even be one of those real smiles he remembered so well. He couldn't see her face so he couldn't know for sure and he really wished he didn't care to.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N._

_Hi all! First of all thank you for the reviews! I would like to thank the person who let me know about the "Sir vs Sire" situation - silly me thought it was the same thing. I've fixed it now. Thank you!_

_Then there was a wonderful person who wrote a terrific and detailed review, mentioning that some of the humour was harsh - and I would like to say something about it, to explain where I'm coming from with this story._

_The story takes place between episodes 2x05 and 2x06 in the period when Milady is the King's mistress with money and power. It always came across as strange to me how in the series Athos is quite hateful towards her until she volunteers to help the king. Suddenly he cares for her and worries for her safety. For me it didn't make sense: it's quite clear that he has passion and lust for her, but it's also quite clear how much he truly hates her and hates himself for not being able to stop thinking about her and loving her. Her desire to help the king in order to save her position in court can't have turned him into the caring type he acts as in 2x06. She is still his brother's killer, she is still the woman who ruined his whole life, burnt his house down, tried to kill him several times, tried to kill Constance and did other horrible deeds in his opinion. She is still the woman he swore to kill if he ever saw her again, except she is now under the king's protection enjoying her untouchable status. He still hates her and there's no reason for him to worry about her safety. (I'm not denying that deep inside he still loves her, but it's a tortured feeling, not a happy one so of course it's all super complex) So I decided to write this story as a kind of a filler between 2x05 and 2x06 to show exactly how Athos's perception of her changes. The story is told from his point of view and he is constantly suspicious of all her actions, and there's no doubt to me that in the beginning of the story he truly hates her for being who she is and having done what she had done. So the humour between them is harsh because it's not meant to be a playful chatter. It's meant to be hurtful and spiteful and it's the way they communicate when they are forced to be together for a long period of time. I hope to show how that would change over the course of the story, as Athos comes to understand that not everything is black and white and as he learns more about her and the way she makes decisions, about what drives her, about how she handles herself in various situations. We know that from 2x06 they slowly start gravitating towards each other and I hope that in this story I can lay a firmer foundation for that._

_If you're still reading this, you're my hero! I'm sorry it's so long! On to the chapter, I hope you enjoy it!_

_x.A._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"My Lord, Elise! You look amazing! Let me see!" The Annabelle woman held his lying wife at arm's length admiring her attire. "My, my, you look like a princess!"

"Thank you!" Milady faked a silly reverence making the other woman giggle. "I was actually just passing by the town and couldn't resist the urge to see you."

"You are walking from our house, not to it." Annabelle frowned. "Was it that Serge didn't open the door or that you didn't knock?"

"I…" Milady shot the woman a guilty look (fake no doubt) and Athos saw Annabelle's face fall victim to compassion. He truly pitied the woman, but she wouldn't be the first person to be fooled by the vile creature in the golden necklace.

"Never mind, dear. Is this handsome young man your companion?" Athos felt uncomfortable under the woman's stare. He could tell now that she was in her late forties and her face bore a mark of kindness.

"Him? No, he is here to ensure my safety. As a guard."

"Oh my. You're here, you're dressed like a real lady and you have a bodyguard! How exiting. I might just forgive you for disappearing on us."

"I am truly sorry, Annabelle."

"Well it's all in the past now! Come on, Serge will be ecstatic to see you!"

"Well… Athos, wait for me by the carriage. Have something to eat - we have a long way ahead of us."

Before Athos could protest the older woman cut in:

"Elise, why don't we invite the young man to dine with us? I mean I know he's your help, but we are simple people… It's not nice to leave him out because of his background. You should know that after what happened to you with…"

"Fine!" Milady stopped the woman from continuing and shot her a stare. "But I'm sure he'd prefer to be alone and have some rest from me and my never-ending demands, wouldn't you, Athos?" It sounded more like an order, then a question - and it was quite obvious she didn't want him witnessing whatever she was planning to do. So naturally he answered, his voice soft and alluring:

"I could never tire of your company, Milady."

"Well that's settled then!" Annabelle answered cheerfully, grabbing his seething's wife elbow and dragging her along. Athos followed suit and he could swear he heard the older woman whisper:

"I must say, darling, your bodyguard is charmant indeed! You should definitely take a closer look! Or are you married now?"

"You are aware that he can hear your every word, aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! How silly of me! He might get some ideas though. The right ones." Now Athos could almost believe the women in front of him were friends for real - simply because it came to light that Annabelle's seemingly good-natured attitude hid a very manipulative streak beneath.

"Annabelle!" It seemed his wife shared his amused annoyance at the woman.

"Fine. I'll stop even though I must admit it's quite fun to see your cheeks redden. Oh, wasn't supposed to say that out loud either! Sorry!"

"No. you're not." Milady's tone was playful and if Athos didn't know better it would seem like they are just three friends in a dark alley going home for dinner.

"So are you?"

"What?"

"Married?"

"No. Not anymore. He died."

"Oh. Which one? The one who tried to kill you?"

"No. The other one. And could we not bring him up?"

"Whom? Your new husband?"

"No. The old one."

"Was he old too?"

As Milady's soft laughter filled the air Athos could kiss Annabelle's lack of boundaries. This trip was a nightmare, but the upcoming dinner could prove enjoyable if she kept this up.

It seemed they've reached their destination - the woman opened the door and let them into a cozy small apartment. The living room was lit by a large fireplace and as soon at they entered a deep voice called from the kitchen:

"Did you get the bread dear? I'm finishing up here!"

"I got the bread and I also got you something even better, Serge! Come out and see!"

Milady looked uncomfortable and Athos wondered why that would be… It wouldn't surprise him if her history with that… Serge was tainted.

Serge turned out to be a tall man in his fifties, still handsome even with grey hair. He appeared in the kitchen doorway wearing a tired expression, but as soon as his gaze fell upon Milady his blue eyes sparkled, lighting his whole face with a youthful happy glow.

"Elise, darling!" He stretched his hands out and Athos watched, enthralled as the killer he had come to hate pressed her hand to her lips to stop them from trembling and walked right into those open arms, clinging to the man like a little girl. "Now, now." Serge said, stroking her hair. "How lovely to see you, we have missed you terribly." They stayed like that for a couple of minutes and Athos watched the man exchange a warm look with Annabelle. His eyes were proud, life a father's would be and Athos felt like an intruder in this house. He came here out of spite and suspicion, but witnessing Milady be so utterly undeniably human was not what he was in any way prepared for.

Annabelle motioned for him to sit at the large table by the fireplace and he obliged, taking his vest off along the way only to have it taken out of his hands by the woman of the house and placed in the small wardrobe by the door. Annabelle moved around the place swiftly, and soon there was bread and fresh vegetables on the table, along with some home-made drinks and cheese. It wasn't much, but by the looks of it it was more then this family would have on a normal day and Athos once again felt a tinge of guilt for coming into their house under false pretences. No matter what Milady's game was he shouldn't be involved in deceiving those kind unsuspecting people.

"I'm sorry." He heard Milady's voice and it must have been meant for Serge because the man answered immediately:

"Me too, darling." He led her to the table, pulling out a seat for her. "The thing is… I didn't know you'd be stopping for dinner and I'm afraid we only have onion soup."

"Oh no!" Milady laughed and Serge joined in, sitting down to nip on some bread and cheese.

Milady followed his example and Athos watched her delicate fingers send a piece of cheese in her mouth when Annabelle slipped onto her seat beside her.

"It's a thing, onion soup, you see." She told him a-la confidante. "You know Elise now, when she's a lady and all, but once, several years ago she was among the simple folk, just like you. Yes, yes, believe it or not," she said, mistaking his lack of reaction for shocked silence. "And she was in need of help, you see…"

"I'm the town doctor." Serge smiled at him and stood up, stretching his hand out. "I'm sorry for not being gallant earlier, it's not often when someone dear who was believed to be lost forever suddenly reappears. Please, accept my sincere apology."

Athos shook his hand. "No apology needed, sir. I am Athos, of the… Lady Elise personal guard." He couldn't quite explain the lie to himself, but something like gratitude flickered in said Elise's eyes and he decided to play along until he found out what her plan was.

"A pleasure to meet you, Athos. This is my wife, Annabelle. Married for almost thirty years, aren't we?"

"Oh, I don't know, Serge, seems like it was juts yesterday that you proposed. If I remember correctly you weren't too coherent."

"I was a mess." Serge admitted with a tender smile and Milady giggled. It was almost a foreign sound, too light, too fresh, too innocent for someone like her. Serge's voice brought his mind back to the conversation: "Don't mind Elise, it's just she heard this story a thousand times. Annabelle never gets tired of telling it."

"Especially if you're talking to a person who never talks back! It was so tiring, no wonder I happened to repeat myself."

"You could have always read her a book, dear."

"I tried, but all I have was those romance novels and she would…"

"Annabelle." There was a tinge of steel and a warning in Milady's voice and the woman stuttered.

"She… would have none of those." She finished awkwardly and it was quite obvious she was afraid she had said too much. Hoping to save the situation she went on hastily: "Hence the online soup thing: as I said, she needed help - she was injured quite badly and she couldn't speak at all for months… not could she eat anything solid - only soup. And we couldn't afford to buy meat often, so mostly it was onion soup for weeks."

"I still remember the day her voice came back." Serge finished for Annabelle. "I had almost given up hope of ever hearing her voice when she said and I quote "I'm never having that terrible soup ever again!" Yes, that's what she said. She was weak like a kitten, but always witty this one. I remember it like it was yesterday." He smiled nostalgically and turned to Milady who was being strangely quiet. "You've made a wonderful recovery my dear, one would say a miraculous one."

"It must have been the soup." She teased and laughter broke out, warm glances were exchanged, bread and cheese passed around. Just like your average family dinner.

Athos felt his throat close up. He had never truly though about how she survived before, it was merely a fact that she was alive, well and breathing. Revengeful. Plotting. Dangerous. Now that he was faced with the truth of the suffering he caused her, he was torn between regretting her pain and regretting his cowardice. Had he stayed to watch her die none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have had to go through months of pain and eating nothing other then onion soup and the nice couple wouldn't have had to spend their last money extending welcome to the murderer in their house.

"By the way, Serge, is the money still tight?" Milady's question was dead onto what he was thinking and once again Athos wondered if the woman truly had devil's powers. But her attention was focused on Serge only, her hand reaching for his.

"You know how it is, Elise." Annabelle answered for her husband, her voice thick with emotion. "People need help, they don't always have the means."

"I know." Milady's head was down, but she forced a smile back onto her face. "I'll have some of that soup now please!" And just like that the tension was gone, the laughter ensued and the gloriously terrible soup was served. After that the conversation flowed into the "he's" and "she's" of her past in this town, the usual talk of marriages and adventures.

Athos was surprised to discover she really had made a home here for quite some time, judging by the way she was around these people and by the number of other folk she remembered. He had to admit it was quite strange watching her in this setting, in this perfectly ordinary house of perfectly good people, making perfectly innocent talk about neighbours and such. He kept quiet mostly, careful not to eat too much, which didn't go unnoticed by Annabelle who stared him down angrily and said she wouldn't have the guest she invited for dinner leave hungry. he had to oblige and eat properly, catching Milady's teasing look a couple of times. She surely enjoyed this, him being berated like a boy by a woman who would hear none of his arguments. But tonight he didn't have it in him to be angry at her anymore so he let it slide, enjoying the meal and the company of this loving pair and ignoring his for once not so evil wife.

"Pay attention darling, he's one of the good ones." Annabelle said as she hugged Milady goodbye.

"And he is still not deaf." Milady scoffed, but the woman paid no attention to her whatsoever:

"Look after her, will you?" She addressed him and he didn't have the strength to lie her in the face saying that he would. He managed to come up with a vague half-nod instead.

"I'll wait outside, Milady. A pleasure to meet you, Annabelle. Serge." He'd seen enough and he felt she should be allowed a moment of privacy to say goodbye. No matter who she was, they seemed to be her people and they seemed to be quite fond of her for whatever reason. Then again he himself used to be utterly smitten with her so he could understand where they were coming from. He just hoped to save them the pain of ever finding out what kind of a creature they fell victim to.

Milady appeared on the doorstep, closing the door behind her quietly. Before they could leave, Serge followed her, catching her by the arm and shooting Athos a wary look.

"Annabelle might be oblivious, Elise, but I am not." Athos bristled up, alert. Now was the moment the truth would come to light. And he was almost fooled by all the smiles and the family atmosphere, but of course it was never that simple.

"You show up here three years later, dressed like a princess with a King's Musketeer on your arm. The king's musketeer who is your personal guard?" Serge continued and Milady was suddenly busy studying her feet. Athos wondered what it was about the man that reduced her to looking like a guilty child so easily.

"Serge…"

"You don't need to explain yourself darling. God knows I am not your father. Just please tell me you know what you are doing so I can sleep at night." Athos was almost disappointed at this display of trust and affection. It seemed like there really was nothing more to the story then what was on the surface, no deep waters to thread for once.

"I wish I could, Serge." She whispered. "But I will be alright, I promise. I can look after myself."

"Don't I know that!" He enveloped her in another hug and Athos wondered if him feeling like an intruder was over for the evening.

"And Serge…" He was already re-entering the house when Milady called.

"What is it, dear?"

"I never had a father and… In my head I think of you as… All I'm saying is I'd like to have to explain myself to you sometime." The man nodded, lost for words, a happy smile blooming on his handsome face. Athos saw his blue eyes water and found himself looking away from this man, undone by her words. "And please tell Annabelle that some precious things that are found were most probably never lost in the first place."

"Come back sometime, Elise."

She nodded and watched the man she would like to call "father" disappear behind the feeble door. Athos could swear he saw her shudder at the sound of that door closing shut, but he refrained from saying anything.

As he was helping her get into the carriage, her bare neck caught his eye, her scar angry and dark in the moonlight.

"I take it some precious things were left behind on purpose?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Wake the coachman." Her voice was cold, reminding him that the woman he had just had dinner with was a myth, a dangerous fantasy he couldn't afford to believe in.

"What are you going to tell his Majesty? That necklace is worth a fortune, he will not be happy."

"I'll just say the robbers stole it."

"Really? Which robbers?"

"The ones that are probably going to attack us in this hour on the way to Versailles."

"It's nice to know the legend just in case."

"Oh? Are you telling me that noble Athos is willing to corroborate my lies now?"

There was no good comeback for that. Would he or wouldn't he? Lying to the King was treason of the state, but leaving those kind people live in poverty was treason of the soul. Damn this woman for always putting him in an impossible situation.

"I will in this case." He growled and went on to wake the coachman.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N_

_My dear guest, please forgive me, I merely used your comment as an excuse to come up with a huge chunk of my own thinking and make everyone read it! I mean no harm and nor was I offended at anything! Thank you so much for your comments and help with the reins)) _

_Love, A._

**Chapter 5**

An hour after they left Ville D'Avray the robbers did attack.

"Stop now!" The voice screamed and about five men with lightning torches surrounded the carriage.

"How may I help you, Gentlemen?" Athos knew where this was going, but he also knew his secret weapon was sitting inside the carriage so the plan was to give her time to assess the situation. These were the moments when he was almost grateful for the murderous nature of his wife. Almost.

"By surrending your weapons and getting down on your knees, musketeer!" Now that wasn't very original.

"Why, you want me to propose?" Athos teased and fired his gun first, beheading the group quite literally. Three men attacked him at once and two rushed towards the carriage, oblivious to the danger it contained.

Except there didn't seem to be one as Milady stayed perfectly still inside the carriage, instead of surprising her attackers. One of his own enemies was down, but two remained and Athos couldn't see much, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed the coachman get up to defend the King's mistress only to be shot dead on the spot. Anger filled him to the brink as he finished off his second opponent and shot the third one through the heart, running towards the carriage. He managed to kill the bandit who murdered the coachman and only then did he hear the gunshot from the carriage and the last robber was down as well.

"This is a massacre." Athos couldn't contain the dread that washed over him as Milady stepped out onto the ground, her gun still fuming.

Athos looked around in the dark, illuminated only by the torches lying about, the dead coachman's face lit up in a macabre way, lifeless and bearing a look of surprise that made him even younger in the flickering light.

"Six dead, including the coachman." Athos felt sickness rise up to his throat. He had dealings with death every day, but with his fellow musketeers by his side he was used to capturing or immobilising the attackers, many of whom were just lost souls in need of guidance. Tonight, left alone against them, he was forced to kill without mercy and now that the adrenalin rush had faded he felt utter disgust for himself.

"Don't forget the once who got away with my necklace."

"Six dead, including the coachman who gave his life to protect you and all you care about is the necklace?"

"Are you implying this is my fault somehow?" She asked, walking up to the Leader's body and searching it. "Voila!" She exclaimed, showing Athos a large bag of coin and jewellery she procured from the robber.

"Implying?" He asked, furious at the way she was studying the contents of the bag, oblivious to the death and horror around them. "You just sat there and you let him die for you when you could have…"

"Could have what, Athos? King's favourites don't jump out of King's carriages to save the coachmen. It is simply not done as you very well know. You'd have me risk my position, my whole cover for the boy when it's your job to protect us?"

"It was his life, are you saying his life was worth keeping your cover? Your position? He was a human being! Unlike you, you…"

"I really am what? Careful? He knew too much anyway you weren't entirely subtle on our way from Paris were you? Or did you forget coachmen are human beings who have ears on them?" She tied the bag and threw it inside the carriage. "The way I see it you could have asked someone to accompany us, because surely one man is not enough to guard the whole carriage. But you, noble Athos," she walked up to him and he could barely contain himself from slapping her flushed face, for he knew what lurked beneath her sharp beauty. "You," she continued, "put your pride before your duty."

"This is not duty, this is a joke." He stated, looking her dead in the eye, but she wouldn't back down.

"A joke made by the King, no less. Is that boy's death a joke to you? You chose to come alone, you chose not to do your duty properly, you chose to fight those men alone…"

"I thought you would be more then happy to add a couple of lives taken to your list." He tried to intervene, but she had none of it.

"You decided that because of your pride it is me who was bound to sacrifice myself, to sacrifice my position, to risk gossip, to risk losing everything including my safety and maybe my life, because if I remember correctly it was you who said you would kill me first chance you got and should I lose the King's protection you might as well act on it for all I know. You would demand of me to risk all that, put my life on the altar of your honour and God forbid I choose not to, I must be a heartless bitch then, a soulless monster, that must be it!" She didn't raise her voice once, but Athos felt like she had screamed those words at him, they were filled with such venom, he felt the desire to step back, but instead he countered:

"I didn't ask anything of you, safe for some human decency, but apparently that was too much to ask."

"That man's death is on your hands, Athos, it is your pride that killed him, not my cruelty."

"You're twisting the truth, Milady." He spat, refusing to think about the fact that he did in fact consider asking Porthos or Aramis to come along, but decided against it.

"No, that's your thing, Athos. I'm laying it bare." She shook her head and turned on her heel, leaving him to stare into the darkness that slipped into her place, the darkness that might still contain more light then her soul.

He almost said that laying bare was her thing, but contained himself as it was surely too low a blow even though god knows she deserved that and worse. But he wouldn't stoop so low for her sake, he thought, removing the coachman body off the carriage and onto the side of the road. There was no time for funerals. Athos tied Roger to the carriage and took the coachman's place himself.

And the worst thing was that the dread of doubt crept up his spine as he drove the carriage through the dark woods in the direction of Versailles. That vile woman sure had a way with words, threading them like a net, catching him in that net like a fish that had no say. And as he held the reins, still warm from a dead man's hands he couldn't shake that net as it closed around his mind, his heart and whispered to him that she spoke the truth, at least a version of it.

He wasn't a man who believed in truth having versions, but this time he saw it clearly. A memory of himself saying he's lie in the case of stolen necklace came to mind. One evening in Milady's company and his conscience had been compromised twice and Athos was quite sure the coming days would bring more of that and that was not something he was eagerly looking for. That must be how the deci works, he thought, sneaking it's ways into people's thoughts and heats and refusing to leave. Just like her.

* * *

They arrived at Versailles three hours later, and as soon as they approached the main entrance Athos saw several people come out of the palace and Hurry to the carriage.

"Milady De Winter." A tall man opened the door for her as she descended with the grace of a Queen. "Welcome to Versailles. My name is Jean and this is Clarisse." A beautiful blond woman stepped forward and did a deep reverence. "She will be in your service."

"Hello Milady," the young thing was perky in spite of the late hour. "We expected you earlier, the messenger arrived this morning with the news."

"Draw me a bath." Her voice was tired and Clarisse frowned at being blatantly ignored.

"Yes, Milady. I'll have it…"

"Now."

"Yes, Milady" Clarisse hurried away, visibly upset at the treatment.

"We were attacked by a band of thieves on the way here, hence the lack of the Coachman." Athos explained to Jean who got busy arranging for the servants to take the large bags from the carriage to the palace. Milady just stood there unmoving and the one look Athos shot at her let him know how exhausted she was.

"Who is this?" She asked suddenly, drawing attention to the young boy who was busy detangling Roger's reins from the carriage.

"That's the stable boy, Milady."

"Is it?" Athos couldn't quite place the tone of her voice: it was something between a purr and a sly remark, a sure sign Milady has chosen a new victim. "Come here," she said and the boy obliged, obviously shy from all the attention.

He was dirty from working in the stables and quite thin which Athos noted with pity - the poor lad must be overworking himself, but that was just the destiny of people who weren't born into anything. A large hat was covering the boy's smudgy face that Milady was busy studying.

"What's your name?" She asked and the boy's blue eyes widened as he looked at Jean for support.

"His name's Luke, Milady," Jean answered for him. "The poor boy is mute since birth, but he has a way with horses, so he found a home here. I hope you don't mind, we can of course…"

"Such a pretty boy," Milady shot a sultry glance at Luke and Athos felt sick all over again. "What's there to mind." She finished with a cheeky smile, her fingers coming up to caress the boy's jawline. "Good night, Jean, Athos?"

"Coming, Milady." He followed her to the palace biting his tongue not to say anything. He was quite sure all this was a plot to provoke him and he didn't like being beguiled, so he fought against all the insulting comments that swirled around his mind and kept silent.

Clarisse was waiting for them inside and as soon as they entered she started chirping unceasingly:

"Your bath is being prepared Milady. I'm sorry, it might take a while, we didn't think to keep the wanter hot so late, I'm so sorry, Milady. Let me walk you to your rooms. The servants quarters are in the other part of the palace." She said to Athos who frowned in return:

"It's King's orders that I am to stay by Milady's side at all times." He said, taking in the luxury surrounding them.

"But…"

"No but's Clarisse." He stared her down and she shrugged:

"I suppose you could stay in the second guest bedroom, next to the royal suit but I would have to check with…"

"He will stay by my side."

"Yes, Milady." Clarisse bowed her head and Athos smirked in spite of the anger and the weariness this day brought upon him. The girl was really in over her head. "Fine, I'll take you to your rooms then, they are on the second floor, please follow me." They walked up the large stairs and Athos was amazed by the beauty of the palace, it was quite overwhelming, washing the memories of the terrible day away. "This is the right wing, the wing, dedicated only to the most valuable guests and the king and queen themselves." Clarisse continued and Athos found that her voice has a strange pitch to it, a kind that caused one's skull to ache after several minutes. "One time," she started, ignoring Milady's impatient waving a hand at her, motioning for her to be quiet, "there was a royal family from Spain staying here and the Austrian Prince and once…"

"Quiet." Milady finally said and Athos agreed with her wholeheartedly for what was likely the first time in 5 and a half years.

"Sorry, Milady." Clarisse's face wore an expression of utter disdain as she walked them to their rooms in absolute silence.

"Here's your royal suite." She finally announced. "Your bath will be ready in half an hour." Milady nodded, dismissing her, but not before the girl continued at full speed once more: "This is the best room in the whole palace and His Majesty asked for you to occupy it he must value you a lot! And the view is amazing, especially…"

"You really are annoying, aren't you?" Milady's tone could make the whole palace freeze over. "Leave now. Your services are no longer required."

"I'm sorry, Milady," the girl looked like she was about to cry. "I will see you in the morning."

"No you won't. I will not be requiring your services anymore, am I being clear?"

"Yes, Milady." Clarisse sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I will pack my belongings and…"

"Are you as daft as you are annoying? I will not be requiring your services, that's all. You are not expelled from the palace of else. Stay for all I care, just stay out of my way"

"Thank you, Milady. But don't you require a maid for your bath?" Clarisse was relieved now, and her question bore a sly quality, judging by the look she shot Athos. A look that suggested more that she could afford to suggest, the silly girl.

"Right. Fetch the stable boy."

"I'm sorry, Milady?" Clarisse went wide-eyed and Athos did too, gripping the door handle too tightly.

"I said. Fetch. The. Stable. Boy."

"Yes, Milady." Clarisse scurried away, scared by the cold menace in her master's tone and Athos stared at Milady wordlessly, his eyes speaking volumes.

"Oh shut up, Athos, I'm too tired to deal with you right now."

He nodded and the door closed in his face. The right thing to do would be to go to his own room and not let this get to him, but since the beginning of this trip he couldn't bring himself to do the right things. So he waited by her door. If her plan was to disgrace the Royal bedroom with a dirty Stable boy his job as the King's Musketeer would be to protect the sanity of the premises. Well, that's what he told himself anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:Thank you so much for your comments! You are the best))_

_I love how my Guest jumped to the conclusion that Milady had that ambush planned - the again she gets that a lot. Meanwhile if we look at the facts she had no chance of planning it from the moment the King surprised her by the trip until the actual ambush. Her idea was a legend, and then it was an unlucky (for her, but most for the coachman) coincidence. But the whole point is that people do tend to blame her and think the worst of her, and Athos does too. And if you do too then I must be doing a good job as I am telling the story from Athos's standpoint. Hehe. _

_On to the next chapter - I hope you enjoy this one! (let me know if u do please ;)_

_x_

_A._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I'll take over, thank you, Clarisse." Athos pushed himself of the wall, walking towards Clarisse and the Stable Boy dragging behind her..

"Is he for you then?" It took Athos a few seconds to guess a meaning behind her words and knowing smile and in those few seconds he saw the boy stumble and turn pale. It was obvious even under all the dirt that covered his face and Athos felt rage rising up in his chest,

"How dare you." He took a step towards Clarisse, who wasn't smiling anymore. "Suggest." Another step. "Such a disgrace." He was towering over her now and deep inside he enjoyed how petrified she looked. Silly vile girl she was and she deserved it. "Leave." He growled and she fled immediately, leaving him alone with the boy. Athos had to take a deep breath before he could address the lad - this day had already proved to be too much and now he had to deal with Milady and her scheming.

"Come with me." He said, but the boy just stood there, unmoving, his eyes huge. It looked like he was ready to run for his life, so Athos tried to calm him down: "Milady called for you - she is expecting you now."

Surprisingly his words didn't help much. The boy still looked like he was about to be sentenced to death, but at least he moved to follow him.

Athos knocked on her door loudly, waited for her "Come in" and pushed the door open.

"The stable boy, Milady." He announced, pleased the angry expression her face twisted into at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, motioning for the boy to come in. "You stay. And you," she looked Athos in the eye, "leave now. I will see you tomorrow."

"My apologies, Milady, but the King was very clear in his instructions - I am to protect you at all times. And I am not sure it is safe for you to be left alone with... this character."

"You believe him a threat?" Milady's crooked eyebrow was clearly laughing at him, as they both eyed the boy who looked like a scared chicken. It was quite obvious this lad couldn't harm anyone if his life depended on it.

"I do Milady." Athos confirmed mercilessly, closing the door behind him. Whatever she was planning she wasn't going to get away with it.

"If I knew anything about danger and threats," Milady circled the boy whose eyes were glued to the floor, "I would surely question your judgment." She hooked a finger up under the boy's chin and lifted his face to the light. "But I don't know anything about those things, do I?" She was all but clinging to the dirty boy, shooting a dark glance over to the door by which Athos was standing. He felt his own eyes darken as he held her gaze.

"Of course not, Milady."

"On to you now." She lost interest in Athos immediately, turning all her attention to the boy. "Luke, is it?"

The boy nodded and Athos saw how stubborn his chin was. The lad was clearly terrified, but he was standing his ground and Athos felt something like pride light this situation up.

"So Luke, have you always been mute?"

Luke nodded once again and Milady smiled at him like he was a precious gem in her collection.

"You know it's nice to have someone quiet by one's side. People talk too much." She let his chin go and the boy hung his head immediately, not reacting to her diminishing humour. Athos could kill her on the spot - he never expected her to stoop so low as to mock the unfortunate like Luke.

"I shall like you to stay and help me with my bath." Milady purred and the boy shuddered visibly. "Don't be afraid, it's just a bath." She flashed him her best smile, as charming as a vulture like her could be. "Unless you have something to hide. Do you?"

What could the poor boy have to hide, Athos wondered as Luke shook his head violently. This was truly becoming hideous.

"The only thing he has to hide is the fact that his clothes are two sizes big for him, that he hasn't eaten properly in a while and that he is positively terrified right now." Athos's voice was lined with metal. "Why don't we let the boy go and I arrange for a maid?"

"Why don't we let me decide what I want to do on my holiday?" Milady's tone was a match for his, a boy caught in between them like a sacrificial lamb and looking the part.

"Of course, Milady." Athos bowed to her in the most mocking fashion he could master with Luke in the room. "Forgive me my suggestion, I was only looking out for you."

"No, Athos, you were looking out for the poor mute boy Luke here." The poor mute boy seemed to shrink with her every word and it was getting hard to watch. "Just like so many people in this palace, right Luke? Found you a job at the stables, didn't they?"

Athos positively lost track of whatever her game was.

"Still silence?" Milady made Luke look her in the eye and continued: "This is your last chance to come clean."

Luke didn't make a move, his jaw even tighter then before.

"Fine. As you wish." Milady shrugged and headed for the cabinet in the corner of the room. "So stubborn, those young ones… Where is it… let me see…" She opened a couple of drawers and procured a bottle of wine. "Oh, Dear Louis, so predictable. Open." She stuffed the wine bottle into Athos's hands, passing him by and heading for the boy who seemed frozen in place once again.

"You won't tell anyone I said that, will you? Oh, silly me, I forget, you can't!" She giggled and Athos couldn't take it anymore,

"Enough!" he put the bottle on the nearest table with a thud. He didn't care how this looked or what the consequences would be. This was too much and the boy looked like he was near tears. "Let him go. It's not about him, is it?" Of course it wasn't about the poor boy, caught in the crossfire between him and the woman he used to love more then life itself. The underbelly of love was quite ugly it turned out. Milady's face lit up with ire immediately: if looks could kill he would already be dead from the intensity of her stare.

At that very moment the double doors on the left side of the room opened and a young maid entered with a bow:

"You bath is ready, Milady."

"Thank you…"

"Ninon, Milady"

"Ninon." Athos wished she didn't pronounce the too-familiar name with such innuendo, but his wishes had a tendency to not come true lately. "Now I would like to be left alone."

Ninon eyed the two men in the room as Milady frowned.

"Now."

"Yes, Milady." Ninon disappeared, moving past Athos swiftly and closing the door behind her.

"In spite of what you might think, Musketeer," Milady spat as soon as Ninon was gone, "This is exactly about him. And this would be between me and him had you not assessed him as a threat. Falsely."

"Forgive me, Milady, I failed to notice the real threat in the room." Athos spat right back at her, throwing all care to the wind. The boy was mute after all. Athos kicked himself mentally for following her line of thought, but it was too late.

"You failed to notice many things." She sat on the bed tiredly.

"Undress." To his horror Athos realised the word was undressed to the boy. Luke took a moment, before shaking his head decisively. "I said take of your clothes." Milady repeated impatiently and when the boy refused once again she turned to Athos for help.

"Athos, come over here and undress him for me."

"I will do no such thing." Athos had to stop himself from crossing the room and strangling her right on the luxury bed with azure covers. She looked so innocent, sitting there, ordering him to molest a boy, like it was a normal thing to do. Athos felt horrible for Luke, God knows how much more humiliation the boy could take before losing it in front of both of them.

"He is biased against me, you see," Milady said to the boy, "But the others won't be. You don't want me to call the guards and have you undressed in front of all of them, do you?"

Luke shook his head "no" once again. And then something unexpected happened:

The boy raised his head willingly for the first time since he entered the room and looked Milady in the eye.

"How did you know?" A very feminine voice asked and Milady's victorious smile could light the dreariest of days.

"I'm the one asking questions here, not you. Now question one," Athos, still recovering from shock, watched the girl take off her huge hat, revealing a short blond curly mop of duty hair over a smudged, but cute, lively face. "Can you lace a dress?"

"Yes, Milady."

"Good. I'll take a bath and then you can have it for as long as it takes to wash all that dirt off you."

"Do I have a say in the matter, Milady?"

"Does it look like it?"

"Not particularly." He had to give it to the girl - he had quite a sass, given her situation. Sneaking into the palace under false pretence, masquerading as a boy, pretending to be mute... Milady could have her hung over in in no time.

"Then i guess you have your answer. Athos." Athos snapped out of his thoughts raised his eyes at her. "I think we have established that she is not a threat, have we not?"

"I… Yes."

"Then, as I said before, I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Milady." He turned around on his heel and left the room, wondering how he could have been so blind. The truth was that the girl did pull it off quite well, there was;t a single give-away in her looks or behaviour, but apparently Milady had an eye for that sort of thing. Pretence was her forte after all. At least she wasn't mocking someone who was actually mute, he thought, before retreating into his own rooms, too luxurious for a guard, but given who he was dealing with he felt like he deserved some comfort at least at night.

Or a semblance of a comfort, because being woken up by a woman screaming wasn't too comforting. Pulling on his leather pants on the, still in his undershirt, Athos rushed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_

_RE her sitting the attack out: I think that she tends to do that in the show as well - she never rushes head first, she always calculates for the best moment to step in, especially if she's not alone in the fight. Obviously her reasoning was - she could have helped anyway, and had they been in a different situation she would. But as they were attacked and Athos's mistake became obvious, she decided not to intervene until really necessary, to teach him a lesson. He did avoid asking someone to accompany them out of pride. It did cost him. She did intervene, killing the robber who attacked her, but not until Athos paid for his mistake, or in this case the coachman did. She gave him an explanation that they both knew was a technicality, but she did have a point - she didn't **have to **fight, she didn't **have to **protect the coachman, it was indeed his job. She let him fail at it. She didn't plan for it all to happen, but when it did, she played it the way she wanted and that's all there is to it really._

_The story is written from Athos's POV, and he doesn't really understand her motivations and she doesn't really tell him all the truth. So it might be a bit confusing to read, i think, but I hope their true intentions still come through. They will reach more understanding as the story progresses - that's the whole point of writing it for me anyway))_

_RE Athos being a prig - come on, he hung her because he felt it was a right thing to do, he was a prig long before musketeers came along. And she respects him for his principles, but in my opinion he is spoiled - it's easy for him to see life in black and white being borne Comte and living the low life of a soldier because he chooses to. Milady knows there are many shades in between and she's planning to introduce him to each and every one of them - it starts happening really quickly - from the moment he agrees to lie about the necklace._

_Also, not everything Milady does is about Athos. Maybe she just hated Clarisse instantly and was intrigued by the fact that some girl pretended to be a dirty mute stable boy? (cause that's exactly what happened and infuriating Athos was like a bonus. A fat one.)_

_Thank you for reading and your thoughtful reviews! I love them so much! Don't stop))_

_On to the next part._

* * *

**Part 7**

The screams were coming from a small servant room next to the Royal Suite and Athos kicked the door open without a second thought. The stable boy now known as the stable girl was trashing on her bed, devoured by what looked like a nightmare, kicking and screaming. Athos moved to her side immediately:

"Wake up! You're having a bad dream, and you're going to wake the whole palace!" He shook her gently, then added more force, but she kept fighting whatever demons possessed her in the dream and wouldn't come round.

"Get off me, get off me!" She cried and Athos slapped her, hoping that would make her snap out of it. Her eyes did snap wide open then. "Get off me!" She screamed once again, kicking against him with all her might which was not much at all considering their weight difference, but her sharp knees and fists were still quite painful without the protection of a thick leather vest.

"Calm down." He said evenly, holding her down on the bed. "It was just a dream, you're safe."

"Get off me!" She cried once more, grabbing, pushing and pulling at his white shirt, tears flowing down her cheeks, "Please, let go if me!"

"When a woman tell you to get off her you get off her!" Milady's razor sharp voice intervened and Athos released the girl, who scattered to the further edge of the bed, wrapping herself up in a blanket, curled up like a child, her eyes wide with shock.

"I was just trying to help." Athos stepped away from the bed, fixing his shirt that was in a sorry state after the girl's attack.

"I'm not saying you weren't." Milady, clad in a dark long robe over her nightshirt, her hair loose. set the candle she was holding on the small table beside the bed and moved to the girl's side. "Leah? Look at me. I said look at me!"

So it's Lea then. Athos watched Leah's eyes focus on Milady as she brushed the short hair out of the girl's face. Leah was still shaking, but it seemed like the worst of it has passed.

"I… I'm sorry" she breathed out. "It almost never happens anymore." Leah gulped and wrapped herself in a blanket tighter.

"Athos, if you want to help get some cognac." Milady said and Athos caught her staring at Lea with an expression he thought long-lost for her, the expression he still remembered quite well as it haunted him on the lonelier night. It was care.

"Cognac? Are you sure that's…" her soft features sharpened when her eyes shot at him, sparkling in the dark, it was like a musket coming off all of a sudden. Leah was still trembling and Athos decided cognac might not be the worst idea.

He found it in the kitchens downstairs and eyed the glasses. Grabbing three wasn't easy, but he managed to balance them and the bottle and hurried upstairs. Thankfully the halls were empty: explaining Lea to everyone now might prove tricky. She was their secret, even if only for the night. Ironic, how he and the King's mistress now shared this living breathing and terrified secret, and it felt raw and fresh unlike the past they kept going back to.

Hushed voices were coming from the room, Athos couldn't discern the exact words, so he knocked and pushed the door open for the second time tonight, but with much more consideration.

In the candlelight they looked like two perfect opposites. Milady, lean and dark, poised, her arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders, her face open and sympathetic, her mouth curved in a soothing smile, looked more beautiful then ever and Leah with her now clean face, framed by short blond curls, with her porcelain skin and bright blue eyes resembled an angel.

Athos felt like an intruder, so he waved the cognac awkwardly, reminding them why he was there. He set the glasses on the table and pulled the cork out when he felt more then heard Milady come up to him. He poured the drinks and reached for the first one, planning to give it to Leah, when his fingers brushed hers, already wrapped around the cool glass.

It was their first unintentional touch since forever, it was the first touch since forever that didn't bear anger or pain or guilt or seduction. It made his breath catch and it took him a while to remember he was supposed to let go of her fingers as if they burned him, not hold on to them for as long as he has. He withdrew his hand then, but not before he felt her gaze on him, thoughtful and understanding of something he himself didn't quite grasp yet.

"Here," next thing he knew she was by Leah's side, giving her the glass. "Drink this. It will help."

"Not for long," Athos felt obliged to share his knowledge about drowning one's sorrows in drink and Milady rolled her eyes at him.

"As long as it gets you through the night. Drink."

Leah did and coughed as the cognac burned it's way down her throat.

"Easy." Athos took a sip himself, unable to resist the calling of the dark amber liquid. The heat rolling on his tongue was familiar and welcome, making him close his eyes in pleasure. This sure was a very good cognac, the kind to be appreciated, not the kind to be used as a remedy for nightmares. It was simply unlucky to be found in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"This is terrible." Leah admitted, taking another sip and winced from he bitterness of the drink.

"I see you are all better now," Milady smiled and stood up, "It should knock you out so that I can finally get some sleep, I'm exhausted."

Athos frowned at her blatant display of disregard for Leah's well being, but the girl surprised him by laughing at Milady's snide remark.

"Thank you." Leah chucked, her eyes happy, all the remains of her nightmare gone for good. "Sir, pour me some more," she smiled at Athos, "I don't want to risk disturbing Milady again."

"I think that one glass should do it." Smirking back at her was easy and natural, like he hadn't just met her dressed up as a boy, like she hadn't just tried to fight him off as if he was threatening her life.

"And if it doesn't," Milady said, heading for the door, "do feel free to disturb me without having Athos kick your door in. I have to endure his company all day long on King's orders and believe me, it's tiring enough to make me want the nights to myself." Athos tried to contain a smile, realising that while her previous remark was ill-advised humour, this just now had been an offering of comfort.

"I will try, Milady." Leah smiled shyly, the offer accepted with grace. "She likes you," the girl said, after Milady disappeared into her Royal suite leaving them alone in the tiny room. Her words were met with a blank stare as Athos took another sip from his glass. Hates him, taunts him, tortures him more likely, but what would Leah the stable girl know. "I'm sorry about hurting you," she added, breaking the silence once again.

"It is me who should apologise for overstepping." Athos grabbed the bottle and headed for the door. "Doesn't mean you won't have to explain this whole masquerade to me tomorrow. Good night, Leah."

In his own rooms he helped himself to more cognac, hoping it would knock him out just like Milady said, hoping it would erase the image of her taking care of the girl, hoping it would make her candle-lit face disappear from his memory. It did knock him out eventually, but it was useless against her candle-lit face he realised as it was the last thing on his mind before he finally fell into the embrace of the darkness and calm.

The morning welcomed him with a headache and for a split second he wondered how could that be, before remembering last night. Robbers. Beautiful Palace. Insufferable Clarisse. Stable boy. Leah. Milady. His wife. Her fingers under his touch. Her candle-lit face. The cognac. He searched for a bottle on the floor and his fingers brushed against the lush carpet before closing against the glass. Luckily for him there was some liquid left inside, promising to ease his state, luring him to go find more. He told himself to stop: duty before drink, that was how he functioned, not the other way around. And it seemed that for the next four days his duty would be round-the-clock, so the drink would have to wait.

The first person he met was the last person he wanted to see - Clarisse was walking up the stairs when she saw him in the gallery, a ready smile blooming on her face at once.

"Monsieur Athos! Good morning." She reverenced when she was close enough, an unnecessary gesture that his soldier status didn't call for. "I hope you found the rooms and the… company pleasing?"

"Have you seen Milady?" Athos chose to ignore her dirty innuendo, for it was utterly ridiculous to even consider.

"I think she is in the ballroom, the dress maker has arrived to consult with her." Clarisse was still beaming at him in the most annoying fashion.

"Thank you." he made himself smile at her in spite of irritation. It wasn't easy, but her following words made it impossible:

"No one has seen Luke though. I hope he is alright?"

"You didn't seem to care too much for his well-being last night" He remembered her demeaning attitude towards the boy all too well to believe in her sincere concern.

"I didn't know his destiny would be so… intriguing." Clarisse reached out to trace his vest with her fingers. The fingers that he caught in his, and pushed away with just enough force to make her flinch.

"Intrigue is a dangerous game, Clarisse, I'd advise you not to engage in it." She held his gaze, but her fear was obvious. "Now. Show me to the ballroom."


End file.
